character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beautiful Goddess Aphrodite (Canon)/Lambdawg
|-|Beautiful Goddess Aphrodite= |-|Radiant Aphrodite= |-|Megaphrodite= Summary Beautiful Goddess Aphrodite (美女神アフロディーテ ), Radiant Aphrodite or Megaphrodite is one of the many gods that appear in "The Battle Cats", she is the one who controls love, beauty, and nature. She is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the "The Almighties: The Majestic Zeus" and "Best of the Best" events. Power and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Beautiful Goddess Aphrodite, Radiant Aphrodite, Megaphrodite Origin: The Battle Cats Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goddess of love, pride, beauty, and nature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1) and Reality Warping (All gods are immortal and can shape reality at will ), Flight, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can grant life or just simply take it away with her powers), Emotional Manipulation (Stated to control love), Biological Manipulation (Stated to control beauty), Animal Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation (Stated to control nature), Resurrection and Destruction (Can grant revival and destruction), Weapon Mastery (Her main weapon is a bow), Black Hole Generation (The Cosmic Cyclone was stated to be born from a black hole), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (The Super Cosmic Cyclone was stated to be born from a tear in the space-time continuum), Antimatter Manipulation (Even lesser beings such as Corporal Weyland can manipulate antimatter), Law Manipulation (Lesser beings like Filibuster Obstructa are capable of rewriting the laws of reality), Acausality (Type 3, According to one of the endings Gods naturally exists in the past, present and future as Cat God is mentioned that he will eventually exist in the past, in other of the endings he also makes a reference of the future making this even more impressive because it would mean that he will also exist in the future too), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (The Flying Cat has overcome gravity completely) and Mind Manipulation (Normal can overcome mind controling) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse' Level '(Since she is the one who is stated to bring life to reality, which would include the ones like Primeval Cosmic Cyclone who was born with the explosion of the big bang and the ones like The Super Cosmic Cyclone was stated to be born from a tear in the space-time continuum. Is part of the many gods who formed reality which is made up of multiple universes and multiple timelines. As a goddess she should be vastly superior to the elemental pixies) Speed: At least Infinite (As a goddess she should be vastly superior to the Elemental Pixies who traveled across the universe, which is stated to be infinite) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiverse Class Durability: Low Multiverse Level Stamina: High Range: Low multiversal Standard Equipment: Golden Bow, Gold God Bow, Cats Intelligence: Supergenius (Even lesser beings like cats are capable of building futuristic-like machines/equipment. Yet despite that she is perceived as "god" by them) Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Radiant_aphrodite-1-.png|Normal form description (EN) Megaphrodite-1-.png|Evolved form description (EN) Aphrodite_Ndesc.png|Normal Form Description (JP) Aphrodite_Edesc.png|Evolved Form Description (JP) Aphrodite_N.png|Normal form full view Aphrodite_E.png|Evolved form full view Aphrodite_Kerihime.jpg|Megaphrodite in Princess Punt Aphrodite_Valentines.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg